The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to automated control for certain functions of refrigerators and other domestic appliances and facilities and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to automated shut off of certain functions according to a timetable.
A refrigerator is a widely used domestic appliance for keeping food chilled and thus allowing food to last longer. The basic refrigerator is a reverse heat engine and is often combined with a freezer. The refrigerator is generally intended to keep food at around 4 degrees centigrade and the freezer at around minus 20 degrees centigrade.
In most models of refrigerator, auxiliary functions are provided, such as an internal light that turns on when opening the door, and in addition, the operation of the motor may be affected by opening and closing the refrigerator door.
Such issues pose a problem for observant Jews, who regard the switching on and off of lights and other electrical equipment as forbidden on holy days such as the Sabbath and festivals, and hence there is the need to access food without switching on the light.
In many models of refrigerator, the light is operated by a simple mechanical switch located behind the door, and many people simply place a piece of sticky tape over the switch. In more advanced models, the opening of the door is electronically sensed and thus the sticky tape solution does not work. The problem is thus solved by removing the light bulb altogether. However in many refrigerators the light bulb is not immediately accessible.
Another solution involves inserting an additional switch for the lamp so that it can be switched to a permanent off state during the Sabbath or festival. A further solution involves connecting external electronics to the refrigerator which ensures both that the light does not operate and that the motor is not affected by opening the door. Finally there are certain models of refrigerator that have a built in Sabbath switch that sets the refrigerator into a state in which the offending operations are stopped.
All of these solutions suffer from one common disadvantage. The Sabbath observer has to remember to operate or implement the favored solution before the Sabbath starts. Failure to do so means lack of access to chilled food for a whole day. In particular the Sabbath observer, opening the refrigerator door on the Sabbath and seeing the light operated, determines that he/she is unable to close the door for fear of turning off the light, and at least if the door is open then food can be accessed, although the refrigerator motor will be operating at maximum trying to keep the food cold.
The issue is not restricted to refrigerators. With increasing automation, and with the coming of the smart home, more and more functions are becoming automated. The Sabbath observer generally welcomes these changes and improvements, but seeks a way to avoid them impinging on his Sabbath observance.